


Show Me Your Worth

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: It's a dirty one boys, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: Armin is positive that Levi is going to kick him out of the Corps. Maybe his quick mouth can save him?





	Show Me Your Worth

It was another week of training for those trying to enter the scouting regiment, and for some unholy reason good for nothing Erwin put Levi in charge.

He was making them run laps because he couldn’t think of anything better to do, something that wouldn’t get his ass in trouble anyway. He hated teaching the trainees more than anything because he knew where most of them would end up. Especially that weak blonde boy He remembered watching Eren, the stupid brat, run over to the boy on the first day of training along with that angry girl who glared at him all the time. What had he called him again? “Armin, try and keep up with the group!” “Y-yeah…Sorry, Jean” So it was Armin then. What a pathetic little shit.

A gorgeous pathetic little shit. Levi watched Armin throughout the rest of training. He watched as his pretty golden hair danced in the wind, and when he smiled brightly at his friends. Levi watched his dainty legs and his sweet ass as he struggled to keep up with the group, an exhausted look of determination decorating his lovely face. Why did he want to make love to the boy?

Levi never made love. He fucked good and hard.

But the look on Armin’s face made Levi want to scoop him up and have the most gentle, loving, caring disgusting sex ever.

Damn, he’s cute. Levi thought, before mentally bashing himself again. Thoughts like that weren’t going to be useful in times like this. And cute was such a shitty word. When Levi finally called them all in, he ordered a salute, before he strutted down the line, looking at each of them, but refusing to commit them to memory. He stopped in front of

Armin for a split second, to get a better look at his clever blue eyes and baby face. He saw the angry girl next to him stiffen protectively; she started glaring twice as hard. Armin gave a weak smile at the corporal as if he was apologizing for his friend’s behavior. “Why did you join the scout’s regiment?” Levi asked, keeping his voice cold, despite his curiosity. People rarely interested him nowadays, especially trainees.

“I hope that I will be able to help humanity rid itself of the Titans, Sir”

“That’s all?”

“I…I’m also here, to help a friend, Sir” Levi gave a disapproving grunt before continuing. He really shouldn’t let a weak brat like Armin get to him. He said this to himself, even though he already knew it was too late. Armin and his sweet ass were going to be burned in Levi’s memory for quite a while.

 

-0-

 

It was dark outside as Levi strutted to his office. Erwin had given him some last minute paperwork to do with the trainees, mostly things to send home to families when their scout children died. He sat at his chair, going over the few papers left, and stopping when he read a familiar name.

Armin Arlert His was unfinished, and it didn’t say whom to send letters home to. Levi scanned the list of names twice, before getting up and ordering one of the people in the hallway to get Armin. They scurried off, making a startled sound at Levi’s appearance. Levi slid back into his chair. While he waited, he looked in the small mirror that rested on his pristine desk.

God, he looked awful. Tired and angry, as always, He attempted to neaten his hair, and tried brushing it back to make it look better, he even attempted a smile. He looked worse. By the time Armin peeked into his office, Levi was clawing at his fringe, an absolutely livid expression on his face. Armin bit back a laugh, and gently knocked on the door. Levi swiveled in his chair at the sound, his hands still in his hair, and shock on his face.

“A-Arlert! Learn to knock you brat!” “Sorry corporal, I didn’t mean to walk in on your…hair time?” Levi felt his face get warm, and was thankful for the dim lighting in his office.

“Don’t be a smart ass or I will bash you to shit.”

“Yes, sir. Now…this meeting…what is it about exactly?”

A look of worry crossed his baby face. “A few things.”

Levi sat up straight in his chair and started looking for Armin’s paperwork again. “Is…it about me getting kicked out of the Survey Corps?” Armin asked timidly, making Levi look up in surprise.

When he didn’t answer Armin quickly continued. “I know I am very weak and useless, but I need to stay, Sir!” Armin’s face morphed from timid to determined again. Levi stared, transfixed on his different facial expressions.

“I’m willing to do anything, sir.” Armin leaned forward, closer to his corporal. His hands rested on the desk, and his eyelids lowered. Levi looked at the pleasant view he was suddenly given, Armin’s hair, falling into his sultry eyes, a smirk crossing his face, his hip sitting slightly on his desk giving him a prime view of that god forbidden ass. The next time Armin spoke, his voice was soft and seductive. “I mean…Anything, Sir” His eyes drifted down Levi’s body and back up to his face, filling the older man with a sudden desire.

“My area of expertise is certainly elsewhere.” After a minute, Levi realized he was meant to respond. In his head, he tried to form a sentence that sounded like. ‘You’re not getting kicked out; I just want to know who your parents are before you die.’

That sentence came out as. “My bedroom. Now”

-0-

By the time they had reached Levi’s quarters, Armin was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. Levi locked the door and turned to watch as Armin sat on the side of his bed.

“You’re room is much nicer than mine.”

“That’s because I’ve stayed alive long enough to earn it.” Levi crossed the room in three strides, and stood in front of Armin, cupping his face. He carefully traced the outlines of Armin’s features, feeling how delicate and soft his cheeks were. Armin swallowed before smiling up at Levi tentatively. He took in a deep breath and leaned up to reach Levi’s lips.

Levi hesitated, noting the ridiculous beating of his heart, before pressing his lips against Armin. As soon as their lips met, Armin threw his arms around Levi’s neck, bringing him closer and increasing the electric current between them. Their lips moved together roughly before Armin’s tongue flicked against Levi’s, in a much more skilled manner than the corporal was expecting.

Levi groaned softly, surprised at Armin’s sweet taste and the warmth of his kisses. Levi smirked into the heated embrace, enjoying being taller than his partner for once, even if it was just because he was standing up.

He tilted his head and nipped at Armin’s soft strawberry lips before pushing him down onto the bed, and climbing on top of him, both already panting. Armin had removed his harness straps after training, but Levi was still wearing his. They both got to work, pulling at the leather buckles that covered his body.

“So, before you said you had expertise. You’re a…Expert?” Levi questioned, like the way his voice came out, mockingly deep and husky. Armin laughed, releasing the last strap and pulling it off Levi’s body.

“Not really. I mean, I’m no virgin, but I don’t think I’m an expert. And to be honest, I think I’m a bit unprepared for you.”

“Please. No matter how many people you’ve fucked, you’d still be unprepared for me.” Armin smiled at the serious look on Levi’s face. The older man made quick work of removing Armin’s shirt but took his time kissing along his smooth collarbone.

“So, you’ve had lots of experience then, I gather?” Armin breathed. Levi smiled, slowly kissing along his slender neck. The young boy gasped and moaned which was music to Levi’s ears. He leaned closer, inhaling the floral smell of Armin’s infamous blonde hair, before poking out his tongue and trailing it along the shell of Armin’s ear.

“You could say that.” He whispered sexily. He felt Armin shudder beneath him. The boy instinctively pressed his hard-on against Levi’s thigh, resisting the urge to rut against it.

“What about you, Arlert, who have you played around with?” “Well….Eren…”He managed to squeak out before Levi continued to ravish his neck. Levi snorted.

“You and Eren? No wonder. He never shuts up about you. Eren is clumsy and unskilled. I guess it’s your lucky day”

“Are you that good, eh? Eren did a pretty good job…”

“At what? Banging you against a door, before cumming and ditching you? Please, this is child’s play.”

Whatever Armin’s response to that was, it got lost on his lips. Levi began to play with the rosy bud of his nipple, sucking it, and pulling on it with his teeth. Armin couldn’t help the high pitched moan that escaped his mouth. The way Levi touched his body, with such diligent care, made him feel ready to melt as it was. Levi’s tongue began working its way down Armin’s smooth stomach, his teeth grazing his hips. He bit at Armin’s naval, before pulling his pants down enough to see the beginning of golden curls. Levi looked up at the boy, his stormy eyes making contact with Armin’s.

He started unbuckling Armin’s pants, keeping eye contact and teasingly avoiding his sensitive region. Once they were undone, Levi swiftly removed his pants and underwear. Armin inhaled sharply as the cold air hit his member. After a minute, Armin pushed away, and began tugging on Levi’s own shirt needily. “Take your clothes off too; I want to see what you got under here.”

Levi rolled his eyes at Armin’s feeble actions and pulled off his shirt. Armin’s eyes widened and ran his palm down Levi’s toned stomach, his small hands caressing each shape.

“God, you’re so muscular!” Levi didn’t really like attention on his body, he went back to touching Armin, and making him moan, the sound going straight down to fuel his throbbing erection.

All this dancing around was fun, and he felt like he never wanted to stop running his calloused hands over Armin’s soft body, but Levi wanted to be cock deep him already.

“Get into the middle of the bed,” Levi ordered. Armin just nodded and hastily followed Levi’s command, watching eagerly as the man stripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled out a bottle of oil from his bedside table. He crawled back over to Armin, stopping for a minute to admire the boy’s feminine body. The way Levi stared at the erect length between his legs, his eyes racing hungrily over his small curves, made Armin blush and whimper.

“So cute…” Levi said half whisper. Armin fidgeted a bit before looking up at him with doe eyes. Levi cleared his throat and leaned forward to kiss him again. The urge came back for the second time that day. The urge to hold Armin tightly to his chest, pepper kisses along his neck, to rock against his body so gently. Levi shuddered. This blonde boy did crazy things to him. Never before had he wanted to be sweet or gentle, it was always hard and rough and over quickly. Levi wanted to cuddle afterwards. It was sickening.

“Ready?” Armin mumbled his voice a higher tone than usual. He lay down on his back and pulled the corporal closer, to sit in between his legs.

“Yeah, okay.” Levi agreed, he grabbed the bottle of oil and twisted the cap off, watching as Armin’s cheeks flushed. He began to slick his member with the oil, biting his lip at the feeling. He moaned out loud when he felt a softer hand hesitantly touch him as well.

“Yeah, you do it,” Levi grunted, offering the bottle to Armin. He nodded brushing his hair back nervously before continuing Levi’s work, revelling in the older man’s sounds of pleasure. He took a moment to play with the sensitive tip, Levi’s fist’s clenching onto the bed sheet. Once Armin deemed it well lubricated, he looked up at Levi, waiting for another command. The man was staring down at him with a small smile on his lips. He had never seemed Corporal Levi smile before. After a few moments of lustrous eye contact, Levi slicked up his fingers and started pushing one into Armin.

“God, you’re tight as hell.”

“Well, it has been a while…” After a few seconds of teasing him, to the point of Armin fucking himself on Levi’s fingers, the raven-haired man decided it was his turn for pleasure. Armin whimpered at the absence of Levi’s fingers, but was cut short by Levi’s promise of something much bigger and thicker taking their place. Levi gripped Armin’s thighs and spread them wider, surprised again, by his flexibility. After they were positioned correctly, Levi pressed his member against Armin’s entrance. Carefully, he began pushing in; watching as Armin squeezed his eyes closed and licked his lips in concentration.

Once inside, he paused, giving them both time to adjust. Armin felt so tight and hot. The boy exhaled and peeked an eye open, waiting for Levi to move. When he did move, it was nice and slow. He wasn’t in any rush to finish things like he usually would be.

Their bodies slid against one another as Levi thrusted in rhythmically. Levi let himself weigh down on Armin, kissing his neck and hair. The sounds being elicited from Armin were delicious, the silence filled with the sounds of Armin’s moans, Levi’s grunts and their heated skin sticking together.

“Ah! This…is better than I remember….” Armin panted, tilting his head back and allowing Levi to suck at his throat.

“We’ve barely started.” Levi purred, licking a strip along Armin’s neck, and tasting the saltiness of his skin. Armin clung to Levi, hands grabbing at his muscular back. Their chest’s bumped together with each motion, especially when Levi started picking up the pace. He tilted Armin’s hips, and hit the prostate perfectly.

“AHH! F-f-f…fudge” Armin fumbled for words, amusing Levi in his attempt not to swear. Levi smirked, making up his mind that by the end of the night, Armin was going to be cussing like the devil. He lined up their hips and hit Armin’s golden spot again, causing him to cry out and claw at Levi’s back. This time Levi didn’t hesitate before snapping their hips back together, using the strength usually used for fighting titans, to passionately undo Armin Arlert.

Looking down at Armin, it was clear that he was close to climaxing already. He was drowning in pleasure, overwhelmed by Levi, and the hunger that burned within him. Armin didn’t want to cum so soon, but Levi’s thrust’s made it impossible to breathe, and any glimpse of his sinful smirk made him unable to conjure any thought’s or words other than “Oh, _Fuck_ yes!”

“I’m g-going to c-cum soon” Armin choked out, trying to hold himself back.

“Just wait. Not yet” Levi growled, scratching at Armin’s thighs in an attempt to pull himself closer. He wanted to stay in that moment, so close to another person, forever. His thrusts became more frantic, Armin tilting his head back to cry out Levi’s name. As Levi predicted, strings of swear words that even Levi had only read in books came tumbling out or Armin’s mouth.

“God, Yes.” Levi groaned. He hadn’t had sex like this in forever. Armin bit down hard on his lip; sweat clung to his body, making his bangs stick to his forehead. He felt so dizzy, his world was spinning.

“I can’t. Levi, fuck, I can’t hold-“Armin’s sentence was cut off by his orgasm. Armin screamed out, tears welling up in his eyes as he tipped over the edge. Levi felt Armin’s hot seed splash across his stomach. Armin’s body twitched in ecstasy, tightening around Levi so perfectly. Levi groaned out Armin’s name, feeling his own burning sensation rapidly increasing.

“Jesus Armin, you feel…so fucking good. Just a little bit…longer” Levi could barely hear his own voice over the rushing of blood in his ears. He could hear how broken it sounded, and how desperate. Levi came, deep within his lover, the shockwaves of pleasure rippling through his body. Armin whimpered at the pulsing feeling within him before Levi pulled out. He collapsed on his lover, sweating and panting like hell.

The sex they just had, it was short but oh so sweet, Levi would even call it lovemaking. Armin looked completely worn out, nuzzling into Levi’s pillows and calming his heart down. Levi on the other hand, was much fitter. He got up and turned off the light in his room, before pushing Armin to the other side of his bed and covering them both with his cosy, albeit dirty bed sheets.

He glanced at Armin’s limp body, a frown reaching his features. He quietly inched closer, waiting for Armin to turn around and laugh at him. Instead, when he wrapped his arms loosely around the young boy, Armin snuggled against his chest. Levi relaxed, enjoying the comfort of another warm body against his. He fell asleep to the beating of their hearts and Armin’s soft breathing.

-0-

The next Morning, Armin surely felt stupid, Levi telling him the whole truth. He was massively embarrassed, realizing that he didn’t need to ‘prove his worth’ to his corporal Levi. Said corporal tried not to act too disappointed when Armin avoided him completely over the next couple of weeks and kept contact to a minimum.

Levi told himself it was for the best, though he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy when he saw the boy with Eren. He thought that was going to be the end of it until three weeks later, a cheeky looking blonde boy with a baby face peeked into his office and said.

“Good evening, Sir. I was having trouble sleeping, and I got thinking, you see, I have a question, and since you are clearly an expert, I thought I’d ask you.”

“Yes, go on.”

“So, I have never ridden someone before, and I am quite curious to find out…can you help me?”

Levi looked up, a devilish smile gracing his features.

“My bedroom. Now.”


End file.
